el nacimiento de un nuevo amor
by Anna Kyoyama 7
Summary: ¿que pasaria si Anna y Hao se enamorasen?


**EL NACIMIENTO DE UN NUEVO AMOR**

Era una noche fria y nevada ,en un banco del parque ,en el centro de la ciudad se veía una chica rubia que parecía esperar a alguien.

-ahh!Llega dos horas tarde-decía la rubia itako enfadada*siempre me hace lo mismo se va con sus amigos y me deja tirada no seria la primera vez que yoh llega tarde a nuestras citas*pensaba.-¡Pero dos horas,esto ya es el colmo me voy!

Derrepente la rubia escucho una voz conocida detrás suyo.

-¿Que pasa anna?¿Te ha dejado plantada otra vez?

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo hao!

-Ya veo que tenia razón.-dijo el chico con tono de burla

-¡Te parece gracioso!-contesto ella molesta

-Pues si.

-¡Que dejes de reírte de mi!-grito la rubia apunto de darle una bofetada ,pero justo cuando se la iba a dar.

-Vale ,vale ,esto...¿Q...quieres que te acompañe a casa?-dijo el shaman enrojecido

-No hace falta me se cuidar yo solita.

-No puedo dejar que vallas sola tan tarde podría pasarte algo malo.

-¿Te estas preocupando por mi?-contesto la chica con burla

-¡Esta bien ,ya estoy arto me voy!

dijo el shaman muy enfurecido haciendo aparecer su espíritu de fuego pero justo cuando iba a marcharse escucho la voz de kyoyama.

-Esta bien hao ,acompáñame.

-No , te llevo.

dijo el chico haciendo que su espíritu bajase la mano para que kyoyama pudiese subir

-Por cierto anna hoy estas mas guapa que nunca.

-D...de...verdad?

Pregunto la chica mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color carmin ,lo que hizo que el moreno se enrojeciera tambien y se pusiera tan nerbioso que no pudiera contestar así que solo asintio con la cabeza y derrepente casi sin darse cuenta sus labios buscaron los de la itako para fundirse en un apasionado beso.

Una vez en la casa de la itako el moreno se despidió de ella y en cuanto el shaman de fuego desapareció ella fue directa a la habitación de su prometido quien estaba ya dormido.

-¡Despierta ahora mismo estúpido!-grito la itako muy enfurecida

-Pero anna si solo son las tres de la mañana además ¿que haces vestida a estas horas?

-¡¿Como te atreves a olvidar nuestra cita? Memoria de pez!

-¿Cita? pero annita ¿de que me estas hablando?-pregunto el chico confundido y con temor a recibir una bofetada

-¡¿como que de que te estoy hablando? Pero si llevavamos una semana planeando esta cita!¡yoh asakura eres idiota ,te odio!

grito la itako dolida mientras salía corriendo de la habitación ,ni ella misma se lo podía creer pero estaba llorando ,ella ,la chica con el corazón de hielo lloraba ,pero no era por gritarle a yoh ,era porque se daba cuenta de que ya no lo amaba porque el shaman de fuego le había robado el corazón y se lo había robado de un solo beso ,la chica lloraba desconsolada y en realidad era porque sabia que yoh si la amaba a ella y no quería que los dos hermanos se peleasen por ella *porque yoh es especial para mi y aunque no lo amo le quiero mucho*pensó la chica de cabellos dorados

-Pero no lo amo-dijo la rubia en un suspiro antes de quedarse dormida

Al despertar la rubia miro la hora.

-¡¿ya son las 12:00?

Derrepente un chico entro en la habitación.

-¿Que pasa annita? ¿por que gritas?

-No es nada yoh ,es solo que me quede dormida.

-¿Y que? estamos de vacaciones así que no hay que madrugar.

-Tienes razón ,por cierto yoh.

-¿si?

-¡Fuera de mi habitación memoria de pez!-Grito la chica mientras le estampaba una mano en la mejilla

*Sigue muy enfadada por lo de la cita T-T*-pensó el chico mientra se tocaba la mejilla adolorida-*aunque desde anoche se le ve un brillo extraño en los ojos*

-Y eso me preocupa.-suspiro el chico.

-¿Qué le pasa joven yoh?

-no es nada tamao.

-la señorita anna le ha vuelto a pegar ¿verdad?

-si pero no es nada.*la verdad es que me lo merecía* pensó el chico algo triste

-bueno joven yoh ,no este triste sea lo que sea que halla hecho la señorita anna le perdonara ,ahora pase a desayunar.-contesto la pelirosa intentando animarlo un poco.

-si.-dijo el joven asakura mostrando su sonrisa despreocupada.

Habían pasado semanas y la itako seguía encerrada en su cuarto, al principio yoh pensó que solo era un enfado que se le pasaría pero ahora ya estaba preocupado así que decidió entrar en la habitación de kyoyama y al entrar la encontró dormida ,era extraño ,estaba embelesado con la belleza de la rubia , se acerco a ella y tumbándose a su lado la cogió del hombro y la movió suavemente para despertarla.

-¿que pasa yoh?-dijo adormecida

-anna ya es muy tarde

-y que ,estoy cansada

-venga tienes que levantarte y salir un poco llevas semanas si pisar la calle.-le dijo el chico mientras acariciaba a la itako

-no tengo ganas de verdad ,ha…yoh-se corrigió nerviosa

-anna

-¿si?

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-n… no es nada solo es que estoy cansada y no se lo que digo.-contesto la itako con una sonrisa ,lo que inquieto al shaman que tras escuchar esas palabras abandono la habitación y bajo a comer.

-¿Qué le pasa don yoh?

Pregunto una voz que era del espíritu samurai del asakura.

-no…no es nada amidamaru es solo que anna me preocupa.

-si , doña anna esta muy rara últimamente.

-prefiero no hablar de esto ,¿podrías dejarme solo?-dijo el chico deprimido

De pronto escuchó una voz femenina que le decía:

-¿Qué pasa yoh? pocas veces se te ve tan serio.

-no es nada annita menos mal que ya te lebantaste.-dijo el chico volviendo a sonreír.

-yoh

-dime annita

-¡tengo hambre ,dame de comer ya!

-si annita ya voy.-contestó el chico pensando-*ya vuelve a ser la misma*

Cuando la chica acabó de comer dijo:

-¿a que estas esperando? vete

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

-¿Cómo que a dónde? vas a entrenar y cuando acabes vas a mi cuarto a por la lista de la compra para la cena.

-vale annita ,te quiero ,chao.-dijo apresurado y salio de la casa

Y la rubia itako subió a la habitación pensando en esas palabras que por primera vez le dedicaba su prometido *te quiero*pero entonces una presencia en su habitación la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí hao?-Preguntó la chica

-no pude olvidar ese beso ¿tu si?.-dijo el chico acercándose a ella

-¿Q…que crees que haces?

-veo que tu tampoco puesto que estas tan nerviosa.

-¡no vallas de listo!¡yo ya lo olvidé!-contesto furiosa mientras le estampaba la mano en la cara.

-bueno eso dices tu pero pero tus ojos dicen lo contrario.-dijo el chico a la vez que la abrazaba.

Ella intentaba soltarse pero el shaman no le dejó asi que al final se dio por vencida y correspondio el abrazo del chico ,quien la beso sin pensar en la reacción de la rubia. entonces un chico entro despacio en la habitación pero ninguno de los dos se percató de su presencia.

-hao ,n…no puede ser yo estoy prometida con tu hermano.-dijo la chica con un tono triste dejando escapar un par de lagrimas.

-lo se anna ,pero no tienes que llorar por eso.-dijo el chico besándola suavemente para tranquilizarla aunque en realidad no sabia quien de los dos estaba mas triste.

Entonces el otro chico dijo:

-anna ve con el ,si ya no me amas no te puedo retener aquí.

* * *

gracias x leerlo

Lo siento mucho pero no podre continuar el fic porque lo intente y no puedo asi k den este fanfic x terminado y pronto subire mas ,gracias a los que leyeron esto


End file.
